Kei Aladrac
Kei Aladrac is an inventor and mechanic hailing from Steam Isle. He is also the founder and guild master of the Steamcats Guild, an organization devoted to research, development, and use of steam-technology. Appearance In his typical form, Kei stands about 6'2" tall with a decently muscular build, making him a fairly large individual, but not to the point where he's a hulking behemoth. His short, black-colored hair is normally messy and disheveled due to his line of work, giving it an appearance rather similar to Luffy's hairstyle. Normally he can be seen wearing a sleeveless black-colored t-shirt, and a pair of loose-fitting khaki trousers. Around his waist he wears a leather belt with a variety of different tools including a wrench, screwdriver, and blowtorch amongst other things. He also wears a pair of tinted goggles across his forehead, the lenses being dark enough to hide his eyes when worn over them. He can also normally be seen wearing a massive shotgun-like weapon slung in a leather holster along his back. Personality At first glance, Kei can come across as a somewhat gruff, hot-tempered individual. Extremely passionate about his work, he puts his all into everything he does, blatantly disregarding the opinions of others who would write him off as another reckless inventor who will never make anything of himself. Those who manage to break past Kei's outer shell and actually manage to befriend him, however, will find him to be a fairly decent individual. While he has the tendency to be blunt and straightforward in his mannerisms, deep down he cares deeply for those he considers to be his nakama, and would gladly risk any danger for them. Woe be upon the one who makes an enemy of him, however, for his temper is a force to be reckoned with. Relationships Steamcats Guild As the founder and guild master of the Steamcats Guild, Kei has a fairly close relationship with most of the members who work under him and is a generally well-respected individual amongst the inventors who live on Steam Isle. There are some who might view him as a troublemaker due to his reckless behavior at times, but for the most part he's generally well-liked by those around him. Abilities As an inventor, Kei uses a specialized weapon dubbed the Sagitta (Latin for 'Arrow') coupled with the abilities from his Devil Fruit to overpower any enemies who might dare to challenge him or his nakama. Intelligent as well as strong, those who mistake him as another common brute are normally in for a rude awakening. Devil Fruit Kei ate the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Cougar, enabling him to transform into an anthropomorphic cougar/human hybrid, as well as your common four-legged cougar. Sagitta In addition to the powers he's gained from his devil fruit, as mentioned above Kei also makes use of a steam-powered gun capable of firing a variety of specially made shells that produce a variety of different effects. Shells/Attacks *'Jouki Tama (Steam Shell) - '''A shell which produces a concentrated burst of steam when fired. The vapor produced from this shell is extremely hot and capable of giving serious burns if it hits directly. *'Moeagaru Tama (Burst Shell) - ' A specialized shell which explodes into a burst of flames upon contact with its target. It can be compared to Usopp's Kayaku Boshi, only on a much larger destructive scale. *'Hyouketsu Tama (Freezing Shell) - A shell filled with liquid nitrogen. Upon contact with its target, it bursts, showering the freezing liquid over their body and encasing them in ice. *'Tetsu Tama (Steel Shell) - '''Kei fires a series of steel balls from his gun. While these balls are not explosive in nature, they are still shot at an extremely high velocity and are quite destructive if they hit their intended target. *'Rakurai Tama (Bolt Shell) - A specialized shell which produces a concentrated blast of electric energy from Kei's gun. *'Endan Tama (Smoke Bomb Shell) - '''A specialized shell which bursts into a thick cloud of gray-colored smoke. Kei normally uses this attack if he happens to get in over his head and needs to make a quick escape. Kei's Forms As a Zoan type, Kei has two separate forms he can take aside from his normal human form. *'Feline Point -''' In this form, Kei takes the shape of a large four-legged cougar, greatly boosting his agility. He also retains a great deal of strength in this form, enabling him to carry Sagitta 'upon his back, firing shells from afar while using his speed in order to maintain his distance. *'Heavy Point -''' In this form, Kei takes the shape of a large anthropomorphic cougar, standing well over 7 feet tall with a good amount of muscle mass and physical strength. He normally only enters this form if forced into hand to hand combat, preferring to fight from a distance with '''Sagitta. History As Kei has yet to make an appearance in the story, his history is currently unknown. Trivia *The character Kei Aladrac, and this article were made via a tandem effort by the users Subrosian and AzureFang. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:AzureFang Category:Explorers Category:Mechanics Category:Inventors